Good Cat, Bad Cat
by HollyJollyXmas
Summary: [AU-Cat!Neuro] Nobody said that having a pet made life easier. Ever since Yako Katsuragi adopted Neuro, her new cat, things have forever changed. And while she's juggling college and a social life, she has to survive life with the spoiled cat. And when things happened, Yako always swore he was a furry deviant from Hell...
1. Intro

**I've been making several MTNN works of fiction but I've only put "This Emotion" up and that was years ago. So many just stay on Tumblr but this one, due to it's large size, needed to make an appearance here. This one will be updated whenever I feel like it really, nothing to special. Just something I can put all my fluffy feels into. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I always wanted a pet when I was older but sadly my father was allergic to most pet hair. So when I moved out on my own and had the income to take care of myself and another living thing, I jumped at the chance and got myself my first ever pet.

He was a beautiful, young, Bombay cat with a black coat that was really beautiful when the light him just right. He was only a kitten when I got him so he wasn't always black; he had a bit of brown on him till he grew up. But the weirdest thing about him though was his eyes. His eyes were green, unnatural for his species the breeder said. She did not like that at all. Apparently in order to keep up with her status as a quality breeder, she didn't like having him around or seen. If he was seen, then other's would think she'd selling them mixed breeds for pure bred cost as a giant scam. So she sold him to me pretty cheap...and also paid me a good bit in hush money so I would never say I got him from her. To think that he was treated so coldly cause of something he couldn't control. I just had to have him though.

I didn't even know about him till he opened his big mouth. I was looking at the others in the litter, all black and copper eyed. They were all so cute and in their little bed. Neuro wasn't in the same room for previous mentioned reasons but he could still hear somebody was there and he didn't like being locked up in whatever room he was in. So after a while he ended up finding a way out and free himself. He immediately tackled my feet and tried to climb up in to my lap. And it was love at first sight. He literally chose me and let me take him home as mine.

It was tough to name him. I thought of many names like Hideki because he was very smart. Then there was Yūsei as I heard that his breed tend to like a little power over others. Then there was Meringue...because I was thinking of a little pastry shop after picking him up. I would've picked it if he was white! But I found it hard to find a name for the little guy! I wanted it to be a good name, something unique, something that really made people have to remember because it was just that good!

He ended up getting his name though from one of my books he was sitting on. He was too small to cover it all up so part of the title. Neuro; he was sitting on one of my Psychology books for school. It wasn't common and for some reason...it seemed to fit him. So Neuro it was.

Neuro grew up fine as a kitten. He liked attention when he wanted it and when he wasn't sitting in your lap he was sitting by the back, glass door that led to the small patio that our little apartment had. Neuro didn't have a temper and he went to the litter box as he was taught to do. He was a good cat. But slowly I realized how much of a brat he was...and how much of a bad cat he could be.

My Neuro was a good cat...but a bad cat. And my life was never the same when he entered it.


	2. 1: Neuro and Studying

**For a small series, I really spent a lot of time on this chapter. O3O;; Enjoy the first official chapter of Good Cat, Bad Cat! I'll be working on the next chapter and one-shots.**

* * *

"I'm home, Neuro~!"

As I signaled my return from college, I heard the familiar tinkle of my Bombay's ID tag as he came from wherever he was and pranced to my feet, meowing up at me with a face that read, "You bring me back something?" I just smiled. It wasn't unusual for Neuro to come to the door when it opened. He didn't really like being left alone so whenever I got home from school, he was pretty happy. I really liked that he enjoyed my company. It was nice to come home to somebody who cared.

Ever since I left my childhood dwelling, coming home just felt odd. My dad died when I was only in high school so it was just me, my mom and our house caretaker, Miss Sonobe Miwako. It was hard at first but in order for me to get on with my life I had to leave and make my own living.

I knelt down and rubbed behind Neuro's ears, giving the guy the attention he adored. "Class was really exhausting today. I just wanted to get back home, you know?" Some say that talking to animals was pointless as they didn't really understand you but Neuro was different. Neuro was a very smart cat, _very_ smart indeed. He just gave me a piercing gaze with those bright, green eyes of his and twitched his tail. Obviously he knew better. "Okay, I went to the store and got you a new thing to destroy."

I swear his eyes got bigger as I said that, maybe even wider when I pulled out a small, clothed cat toy out of my bag. It was in the shape of a bird and very soft. I knew he would like it and I was right as he immediately snatched it out of my hands with his mouth and briskly padded away in the other room to do whatever he wanted with it.

"Geez, you're welcome! I could get a meow in thanks." Like that would happen.

That cat sure did know how to thank a person for spoiling him. He was lucky I liked to please him. If he was happy, I was happy. I gathered my purse and school bag and walked into our little living room that, while wasn't as nice as other apartments around here, fitted us both comfortably. There was a couch with a sectional against the wall that was perfect for lounging in and for Neuro's claws. I had purchased a small coffee table as well as a TV that pretty much finished up the room. With only a small paycheck, help from my mom, and a cat (and myself) to feed, it was all I could manage. But I was content and Neuro was too.

I helped myself to the couch as the black cat continued to paw at his new plaything on the floor. A chuckle left my lips as he finally pounced on it. "Silly cat. You play with that for a while as I study." Neuro paused in his play to look up at me, knowing I was talking to him. He just stared and went back to his own playing. I just laughed again, pulling my books out.

College was very different from high school in regarding the level of study. The homework was harder, longer, and far less entertaining. It wasn't too hard but just enough that it would make me think a little and question if I really knew what I was talking about. My major was in psychology and I particularly found it a fairly easy subject to study and find a career in. I understood most of it and the things I didn't, well, I studied on. I was hoping that maybe one day I could finish college with my degree and find a job in helping the police in some sort of way. I always liked to watch shows where therapists and others with people skills helped out and reached peaceful agreements through just talking. I really hoped to do something like that.

But I had to survive my second year first in order to get anywhere near that dream. I gave out a big sigh before turning my book to the chapter we were covering now. The brain…great. The biology of Psychology always got me. I knew it was important to completely understand what goes on through a person's head and why they do what they do but…it was just so hard. There were the synapses, axons, the different lobes of the brain, the neurotransmitters… it was hard not to smile at the prefix of that last term.

The thought of when I first started to prepare for college came to mind. It was also the same time I got Neuro. I was only beginning to graduate high school and I was already getting different books to help me prepare for the upcoming session. Then came the awful moment when I choose to live on my own, away from my mother. To remember my mom's concerned face, her worrying if I could pay the food bill, and her insisting that she help pay for my cost of living, it was very hard to remember all that. But I was getting through fine, even with the extra load on me. Neuro had been there since I first started my new journey in life. Mom was worried that a cat would be hard for me to take care of while I was busy but soon enough she just doted on him almost as much as I did.

And if I didn't choose Psychology as my major, the poor guy would probably end up with the name Touya or something pertaining to food. I couldn't imagine him with any other name than the one I had given him.

Taking out a piece of paper, I scribbled down key terms and other important things I knew I wouldn't remember off the top of my head. Of course I had to write down a lot of stuff with this being my least favorite part of this subject. I had to do this though; if I didn't get through this then all my work was for nothing! I wouldn't let one part confuse me or hinder me from at least trying! This was what I wanted to do for a living! This obstacle was only the beginning and if I quit now then I would quit really early in the race. And I was not going to let that happen.

And so I studied. For a very long time.

It was past six o'clock when I looked up and noticed the time. Had my nose really been in my books for that long? It didn't seem like I did that much either! I only had one page, front and back, full of notes and I was only on the first section of the chapter. This was going to take all night. And I was so hungry too. My stomach growled, trying to tell me to eat at least 5 bowls of rice to satisfy myself. I couldn't do it though. If I stopped to eat then I'd break my concentration and I would never go back to studying. And then I'd only half way complete my work. This was seriously taking up my entire day. Whoever made this book had issues cause how was anybody supposed to understand anything if it was put together so horribly?

As I let out a groan, a padded paw tapped at my legs. Looking down, Neuro was at my feet and staring right up at me. Obviously he was done with his new toy for the moment and wanted some attention. Neuro loved attention and when he wanted you to pay him some mind, he knew how to get his way. Sure there were times he liked to be alone but most of the time he was looking for all eyes on him. He was like the star of the house and he knew that. The spoiled feline.

"Neuro, I can't play right now." I apologized. If I couldn't spend ten minutes to snack on something then I most defiantly could not pamper Neuro's need for spotlight. As much as I wanted to pet him or anything else that could please him, I just couldn't. I was far too busy studying and trying to focus on getting things done before it got too late. I didn't want to stay up all night doing this and have to worry about not getting enough sleep for tomorrow's class. Plus, I was supposed to see my mom after school so I couldn't be completely energy drained for that. If she saw me in such a state, she'd think the worst and worry too much. I couldn't let that happen.

A meow broke my train of thought. The persistent black cat kept sitting there at my feet, looking at me with those big, emerald eyes of his. I could feel my heart sink at such a thing. "Neuro, I'm trying to finish studying. Please just…go take a nap or play and I'll get to you shortly, okay?" I pleaded, hoping he would get the message and leave me alone so I could study without feeling like the worst cat owner ever. He just blinked; I was doomed. I swore he looked a little iffy about it but maybe that was just me and my tired eyes.

Instead of beating around the dead bush though I tried to turn my focus back on my book and notes. If I ignored him then maybe he'd take the hint to scram. And then I could finish faster and finally I could play with him. And eat too! With that motivation, I pushed myself to understand everything the stupid book threw at me. Surely I would get through this. I've gotten past tougher things. I could understand a few terms and processes.

And it was working! Slowly but surely I was understanding which lobe of the brain did what and how exactly messages were sent all over the body. I felt smart, I felt like a genius, I felt like the book was my bitch and I was the one who took it down. Take that book! Of course I had another section to cover but I wasn't afraid! Me, tempted to back down from the section about the endocrine system? Hah! Look out, book. You're about to meet your-

Cat butt?

Yes there was indeed a furry, feline ass on the pages of my book. And the culprit was looking me dead in the eye. "Ne-Neuro…" This cat of mine…why did I have to get the smart cat again? "Neuro, I told you; no playing right now. How can I study with your ass sitting on my book? Seriously, I can't attempt to get a job to spoil you even more if I can't do this. My professor doesn't accept excuses like that." I began scolding my cat. I didn't care if he was listening or not. "What? Your cat sat on your notes? I'm sorry but what world do you think that excuse flies? It doesn't, Neuro. It does not fly."

A stare down between me and the black fiend went down. Oh I was so angry with him right now. If I wasn't studying right now I probably wouldn't be so pissed off but I was stressed and agitated. And I was hungry. And when I was hungry, I got cranky. And nobody liked me when I was cranky. I wasn't moving, no way. Neuro just sat there, occasionally twitching his ear. I don't think any of us would move really. It was very hard to not look into those eyes and not feel a bit intimidated or guilty.

"Nope! Not going to work, you damn cat." With a yowl coming from hissy fit himself, I picked him up and placed him back on the floor so I could continue with my work. He let out a long and loud meow or two in protest. I felt a bit sorry for him as he didn't sound so pleased with being treated so coldly but I had no choice. I could give him all the love he wanted later when I wasn't busy. And maybe give him some of my food to say I'm sorry. That is if I don't scarf it all down first.

I heard him meow impatiently again and nearly looked at him. Stopping and reminding myself that I was ignoring him prevented me from further distraction. So I continued to jot down notes and read paragraph after paragraph, trying my very hardest to ignore the constant meowing. I even started to hum a favorite song or two of mine to help drone him out. I was successful too; I didn't hear him meow anymore and he wasn't bugging me. I sighed with relief and had hope that I could finish this in the next hour or so.

I was turning the page to the last section when…guess who showed up?

I didn't say anything as I heard Neuro jump up on the empty space of the couch next to me. I just kept my eyes off of him to pretend he wasn't there. No, there was no needy cat at my side. There is only me and my notes. Just me and my…notes. And a cat my mind finally succumbed to believing. And said cat was in the middle of climbing directly into my lap, not exactly on my book but close.

"I give up! Why are you so impatient?" Neuro paid no mind to my huffing. Obviously he didn't care that his master was busy and very stressed at the moment. He just made himself comfortable in my lap, finally lying down after a while. "Geez…you attention loving cat, you." I softened up a bit. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have him in my lap at least? They did say that pets help with stress. Where he was sitting too wasn't that much of a burden. My book could be slid further down my legs and my notes could be off to the side if I wanted to. I sort of didn't have the heart or strength to put up with Neuro anymore.

To amuse him and to finally give him what he wanted, I rubbed behind his ears. Almost immediately he began to vibrate and tilt his head up a bit, loving the petting and the victory of winning. He won today's fight and he might win the other ones surely after a while if he played this routine again. I couldn't stay mad at him for long, even if he was being a total ass and deserved a bucket of water dumped on him.

"Sorry, big guy. I'll take a little break right now just to appease you." He seemed to purr in approval as leaned back to get more rubs in all the right places. He was very happy. And I was happy. I picked him up and held him to my chest. "You're my study intervention, okay? So that means that if I'm studying too long or if I'm falling asleep, you got to wake me up or I'll get so far behind and I won't ever have time to spoil you. Got that, Neuro?" I got a soft, playful swipe to the nose and a loud meow as confirmation. Yeah, I think this system will work.

Stupid, attention-seeking Neuro…

* * *

**It'd make me very happy if you put a little review in~! 3**


End file.
